This invention relates generally to the field of carry handles, and more particularly to a travel case pull handle.
Travel cases of various designs, used by people for the containment and transport of articles such as clothing and the like, have been in existence for hundreds of years. Recently a category of travel cases has appeared that includes a pull out handle and a set of wheels, thereby allowing a user to roll his or her case along the ground while grasping the horizontally disposed extended handle.
Although these type of travel cases are convenient, the placement of the horizontally disposed handle is not the most convenient or comfortable way for the users hand to pull the travel case.
Currently, the users hand must be twisted ninety degrees from its normal orientation in order to grasp the existing horizontal pull handle. This twisted position can be fatiguing after a short period. Additionally, the pull out handles on many travel cases do not pull out far enough for the users foot, particularly a tall user, not to trip over the case as he or she is walking.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a travel case handle that can be easily attached to the existing travel cases having pull out handles,
Another object of the invention is to provide a travel case handle that can swivel to a variety of positions to facilitate handle pulling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a travel case handle that is ergonomically correct for the pulling application.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Travel case pull handle comprisng: a pair of C shaped tubular members connected on one longitudinal side by a hinge member, a centrally located bearing capable of retaining an L shaped arm, said arm terminating in a ball joint, said ball joint fitted into a ball socket, said ball socket connected to a handle, said handle being ergonomically shaped to fit a users gripped hand and having a downwardly extending portion which cradles the users fore finger and thumb, said C shaped tubular members having hook type fastener material on one outer surface and a pair of fabric loop fastener strips extending from said opposite C shaped tubular member, and the inside of said C shaped tubular members each having resilient compressable, longitudinally running strips.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.